


Jellicle

by KatlanaCross



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Bustopher Jones is also a Bad Parent, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Cult AU, Cult Rituals, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feelings Realization, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Minor Violence, Munkustrap Has Internalized Homophobia, Old Deuteronomy is a Bad Parent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, im not so sure how to tag this so bare with me, tugger fucks we been knew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlanaCross/pseuds/KatlanaCross
Summary: "Come one, come all to the Jellicle Ball! Where magic and mysteries come to life."orCats cult/human au





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So before we get started I wanted to say that it's been a good year or two since I last wrote anything so I'm a bit rusty, so I apologize in advance for that. Anyways there will be triggering content in this, but don't worry there will be warnings and will be tagged accordingly.
> 
> I will also like to thank my best friend Yasmin for encouraging me to write and post this <3
> 
> Edited to fix some spelling mistakes

Munkustrap followed Old Deuteronomy around the long corridor, clinging to his side like a child clings to a blanket. There was so much to do in such a short amount of time that thinking about all the work made his head spin. Two weeks is never enough time to throw a ball together if anything it’s way too last minute. They should have started planning months ago, Deuteronomy damn well knew that. You can’t rush perfection, it takes time and time is something not on their side. The two of them walked in silence as they approached the office at the end of the hall. Anxiety bubbled up in Munkustrap’s core as they inched closer to their destination. He didn’t know what his father wanted or why they were going to his office. Judging by his lack of communication it couldn’t have been good. It was like Munkustrap was a child again; being called to his father’s quarters for doing something he knew he wasn’t supposed to. He couldn’t think of anything he did wrong, if anything he followed every direction to a t. The two of them walked into Deuteronomy’s office, his father walking over to his cherry wood desk and sitting down. The grey-haired man lingered by the closed door. Being here when he knew he did nothing wrong didn’t feel right. It felt like being in the presence of his father’s office was just asking for trouble. Old Deuteronomy looked up at his eldest son and flashed him a warm yet reassuring smile.

“Munkustrap, have a seat.” He pointed to the matching chairs in front of the desk. Munkustrap shuffled over to the seats, sitting in the one furthest from the desk. It always amazed him how bright and colorful his father’s office was compared to the rest of the bleak house. The office was bigger than any other room in the house, except for the beautiful ballroom that sat in the east wing. An elegant black and red wallpaper decorate the walls and a gold trim wrapped all around the room. Two large cherry wood bookcases full of books sat side by side to Munkustrap’s left and to his right, a couch that matched the chair he was sitting on. On the walls hung framed snippets of articles the tribe did throughout the years. Not a family photo insight, except for on a desk a framed picture of Munkustrap and Tugger. It was old judging by their ages, they couldn’t have been much older than four and two. And the fact that Grizabella, their mother, was also present. 

He bounced his leg, looking around the room to avoid making eye contact. He still didn’t know why he was here and the way silence grew louder made his stomach tie into knots. There were so many other things Munkustrap could be doing now, and with the ball coming up he didn’t have time to lose.

“You’re probably wondering why I called you down here,” Deuteronomy said, his deep voice soothing some of Munkustrap’s nerves. He laughed wholeheartedly. “Munkustrap, relax. You aren’t in any trouble.” 

“Then why am I here?” He finally looked at his father, making eye contact right off the bat. It was like Old Deuteronomy was reading him like he was an open book, carefully watching his every move. He had a way with the tribe when it came to knowing something was up. No one ever had a secret around here and if they did it wasn’t for long. In the end, Old Deuteronomy always knew everything that was going on. It’s more efficient to run things that way- or so they say. 

“It’s good news.”

“Oh?” 

If it was good news could it have waited? Munkustrap is on a deadline, and the ball isn’t going to put itself together no matter how many times he closes his eyes and clicks his heels together. 

“So I’ve thought about it, and I think you’re ready to host the ball.”

Munkustrap looked at him with wide eyes, dumbfounded. Whatever train of thought he had completely derailed. The grey-haired man knew this wasn’t what he wanted, he wasn’t ready for this. Putting the ball together was one thing, but hosting it? Hosting such an event on his own that even thinking about it made him nauseous. 

“But I’m not ready!” Munkustrap muttered. “I can’t handle that kind of stress and you know that! We made a deal.” 

His father hummed. “I know, but I’m not getting any younger and quite frankly neither are you. You’re twenty-one now, Munk. I’m not going to be around forever and I need to know that everything will be okay for when I go off to the Heaviside Layer.” 

“Then get Tugger to host! I’m sure he’ll be happy to.” 

“You know how Tugger is, he’s well….he’s Tugger. I need someone who I can count on and will get things done. Hosting the ball is an honor.”

Munkustrap sighed. “I know. I’m just not quite ready yet.”

“I know.” Deuteronomy sighed. “But just imagine all of the possibilities. This is your destiny, Munkustrap. This is what you were born for.”

Old Deuteronomy’s word is always finale and he knew that. There was no use fighting it. It’s better to save your breath and go along with the punches. 

“Hey,” his father cooed. “Just sleep on and get back to me okay?”

And with that, he was dismissed. Munkustrap didn’t need words to know when he was being kicked out of the office. He simply nodded in response and arose from his seat, walking quietly out of the room. There was nothing to sleep on, either way, he was hosting the ball whether he wanted to or not. Munkustrap knew he should be honored. Hosting the ball is all he ever dreamed of when he was younger. Following in his father’s footsteps always seemed so exciting back then. Every little boy dreams of being just like their father, Munkustrap was no different. But facing that reality now shook him to his very core. It was like the world was in his fingertips and he had to keep it from slipping away. He ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair and let out a long-winded sigh. Munkustrap had to find Demeter, she would know what to do.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The morning after always left an unfillable pit in Tugger’s stomach. It was like shoveling things into the void; no matter what he did nothing left him fulfilled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is being uploaded later than I wanted, mainly because work and school have both been kicking my ass lately. A big part of this chapter was being written during family movie night, but I digress. 
> 
> I apologize for any formatting issues this chapter may have. Google docs kinda fucked up the format while I was in the middle of writing this the other day, I'm pretty sure I fixed it but here's a quick heads up just in case a spot was missed

Demeter was always someone Munkustrap could go to when he needed a shoulder to lean on. She knew him better than anyone in the tribe, including his father. It was comforting to know that someone had his back in times like this, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Demeter was outside on the roof, looking up at the night sky. She always came to the roof when she needed away from it all. It was one of the few places she could go since leaving the Jellicle house was prohibited. Munkustrap opened the window and crawled out onto the roof. The jagged material felt rough against his hands and knees. The cold air bit at his nose, turning his skin into a blush pink color. 

“Mind if I join you?” Munkustrap asked softly, not wanting to startle her. Demeter turned to look at him, giving him a soft smile. She scooted over on her emerald-colored fleece blanket and patted the now open seat, signaling him over to her. Munkustrap crawled over to the blanket and sat down next to his best friend.

Demeter snuggled up next to him. “What’s up?” She asked, embarking in the newfound warmth.

“My dad appointed me host of the ball,” He laid it out quickly, inhaling sharply. “And I don’t want to do it.” He closed his eyes as he exhaled. “I know I should be honored, but I’m just not ready.” 

“Wow.” She chuckled, hesitantly. “That’s a lot.” Demeter detached herself from Munkustrap’s side and looked at him, shivering when the cold air hit her. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” He answered truthfully and looked back at her, staring into her hazel eyes. “But what I do know is that I have to do this. I can’t let my dad down.” 

“But what do you want to do?”

The question made Munkustrap pause. What did he want? Sure, he wanted to make his father proud, but was this really what he wanted? Would taking over hosting the ball make him happy? The thought of what he wanted danced around in his head, drawing a blank to every conclusion he could possibly think of.

“I want to make my dad proud.” Doubt laced his voice and his eyes read as unsure. 

“Then make him proud,” Demeter replied. “Just don’t lose yourself along the way.” 

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew causing him to shiver. Demeter giggled and pushed some golden-brown hair out of her face. She picked the spare blanket and wrapped it around the both of them, laying her head on the grey-haired man’s shoulder. A soft sigh escaped Munkustrap’s lips. “Thank you, Deme.” 

“For what?” She asked, snuggling into him for more warmth.

“For listening.” He smiled softly. “And for being there. I don’t really know who else to turn to. I guess I could go to Tugger, but something tells me that he won’t get it.”

“Have you tried talking to him?” 

“No, I should though.”

“You should do it tomorrow when he’s not-” She cleared her throat. “Occupied.” 

Munkustrap chuckled in response. At that very moment, every negative thought melted away and he laid his head on Demeter’s shoulder; letting go of all the built-up tension in his body. Demeter didn’t have to say much to make him feel better. Simply being with her was enough to change his mood. The two of them sat there all bundled up and looking up at the stars. 

_‘I could get used to this.’_ Munkustrap thought. A life with Demeter could be nice. He could lead the tribe with his best friend by his side. Maybe pop out a few kids and be the picture-perfect leader everyone wants him to be. But would that truly make him happy? Would it make her happy? In theory, it sounds nice, but is it what he wanted? He pondered over the idea of having a family. Munkustrap could see it now; waking up in the morning to Demeter laying in his arms. The two of them making breakfast and dancing around in their pajamas. They could have their first kiss at the ball after making their relationship official under the Jellicle moon. Maybe this is the life he wanted.__

_ _“Hey, Munku?” The golden brown-haired girl said, suddenly breaking the silence. _ _

_ _“Yeah, Deme?”_ _

_ _“I’m gay.” _ _

_ _Maybe this wasn’t the life for him after all. Demeter tensed up at the lack of response. Munkustrap gave her a reassuring smile. “That’s great!”_ _

_ _She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed against him. It was like a huge weight was lifted off her chest and she could breathe again. Munkustrap threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He always gave the best hugs, they were welcoming and full of warmth. _ _

_ _“Besides,” The grey-haired man spoke up. “You’re my best friend. Nothing’s ever going to change that.” _ _

_ _Demeter smiled softly and stood up, holding out her hand. “We should go inside, it’s getting close to curfew.” She giggled. “And we can't have Mr host getting sick now, can we?”_ _

_ _

_ _Munkustrap playfully stuck her tongue out at her then grabbed her hand, shivering at her cold touch. “Deme, your hands are like ice.”_ _

_ _“I’ve got ways to warm them up.” She deadpanned causing her best friend to snort at the half attempt of a joke. He picked up the blankets still laying on the roof before the two of them crawl back through the window and into Demeter and Bombalurina’s shared room. The golden brown-haired girl quietly shut the window and locked it, closing the curtains. She looked over at the other bed and saw Bombalurina curled up with a book. Demeter motioned for Munkustrap to be quiet as the two of them exited the room, trying not to disturb the redhead. _ _

_ _“I should probably get to bed. I’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” He sighed and leaned against the wall. “I’m still not sure what I’m going to tell my dad.” _ _

_ _Demeter shrugged. “I guess you got to sleep on it.”_ _

_ _He chuckled at the fact that Old Deuteronomy told him the same thing. “I guess so.”_ _

_ _“Goodnight.”_ _

_ _“Goodnight, Munku.”_ _

_ _***_ _

_ _Clothes were scattered across the room as if a tornado rampaged through. The sheets were thrown about the bed where two bodies lay as still as day. The room was atrocious. You can't step anywhere without tripping over an article of clothing. Soft snores came from the tallest one of the two. A red silk sheet clung to his body as the duvet he laid on top of hung off the side of the bed. The sunlight shined in the room, hitting the taller man just right. His partner next to him groaned and curled up, trying to block it out. Tugger fluttered his eyes open and slowly sat up in his bed, holding his head as memories from the night before flooded his mind. What’s the point of fucking to forget if he’s just going to remember? _ _

_ _He looked down at his partner and saw a mess of red hair and freckles. Marks from the night before started to fade into his pale skin. You could tell it was Mungojerrie judging by the side profile alone. The smaller man was curled up with the thin sheet, hogging most of it. Mungojerrie looked so- peaceful. It was rather strange to see, by now Tugger’s partners would have already disappeared into the night. So why did he stay? It was probably because of curfew. Nonetheless, a part of him was ecstatic. It was like someone cared for him. Even if Mungojerrie didn’t mean to sleep over. _ _

_ _

_ _The morning after always left an unfillable pit in Tugger’s stomach. It was like shoveling things into the void; no matter what he did nothing left him fulfilled. Tugger didn’t care for the affection that came after the night before. Just thinking about someone holding him made his stomach squirm. He could do the whole sexual side; touch him, slap him, pull his hair. But cuddle? No. That’s completely off limits. Regret flooded his system as he continued to look at the sleeping redhead. Even though he’s the one to engage, he always felt like a toy for his partners to use and throw away. The way Tugger loves was empty and meaningless. Jumping from person to person in the tribe, hoping to find a quick fix. It was never enough. He looked around the room that was in disarray and sighed deeply, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. It would take a while to make his room clean again, that’s if he even bothered to do it. Normally he didn’t let it get this way, but Mungojerrie was different. Mungojerrie was loud, flexible, and willing to do different things. He was a freak in a way and Tugger completely ate it up. _ _

_ _There was a knock at the door, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. “Hey Tugger, it’s Munkustrap. Can we talk?” _ _

_ _“One moment!” He replied loudly, but not too loud so he doesn’t wake up the sleeping redhead next to him. Tugger got out of the king sized bed and threw on a pair of jeans and boxers, followed by a random shirt from off the floor. He couldn’t tell if the shirt was his or Mungojerrie’s, but at that point, he really didn’t care. Tugger opened his bedroom door and saw his older brother standing in front of him. Sometimes it was hard to tell that the two were related. They were complete opposites. Munkustrap’s short grey hair was styled, not one strand out of place. He stood with his feet a few inches apart and his arms folded perfectly behind his back. Everything about him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes screamed well mannered and professional. Looking at Tugger they clashed massively. His brownish blonde hair was styled into an undercut that always did himself, and was fluffy, making it go in every direction. Or maybe it was just his unbrushed, sex hair. He leaned against the frame of the door with his arms crossed while staring at his brother with a blank expression. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing your exact opposite. _ _

_ _Munkustrap stared at his shirt for an uncomfortable amount of time, but whatever thought was going through his head was quickly shaken off. “We need to talk.”_ _

_ _Tugger quickly took notice of his change of tone. Something was up. Why else would his brother be at his bedroom at seven in the morning when they both damn well know he rather be doing other things. Whatever it was, it had to be pretty important._ _

_ _“What’s up?” _ _

_ _“It’s about dad and the ball…” Munkustrap trailed off, unsure how to break the news. Tugger crooked an eyebrow at his brother’s rare uncertainty. Seeing him be so unsure of himself was such a sight to see. His brother was usually dripping in confidence to the point where it intimidated him. Sure, he confident, but at what point does the confidence ends and the insecurities begin? _ _

_ _“What about them?” The blonde asked, his curiosity starting to peak. If it’s about the upcoming ball then it’s definitely important. The ball is a huge deal to the tribe. It’s the one night a year where they can truly be themselves, so of course it’s important. _ _

_ _“Dad- is that Mungojerrie?” Munkustrap got distracted by the redhead standing in the middle of his little brother’s bedroom. _ _

_ _Tugger quickly shut his bedroom door. “Maybe, are you jealous?” He asked with a smirk._ _

_ _“No.” Munkustrap replied, a little too quick for comfort. “We’ll talk later, okay? You’re obviously busy and I’m going to need your full attention.”_ _

_ _He shot his brother a confused look, completely thrown off by his sudden change of mood. He couldn’t be jealous, could he? Tugger has slept with Mungojerrie twice before, so why would now be any different? Why would Munkustrap care now? Something wasn’t quite right here, but the blonde didn’t question it. It was probably just the stress getting to his brother. _ _

_ _“Sure, okay. Meet me by the old tire in the backyard?” _ _

_ _“It’s a date!” And with that, Munkustrap was gone. The whole interaction with his brother left a bad taste in Tugger’s mouth. Was there something Munkustrap wasn’t telling him? Or at least trying to tell him. Either way, he’ll deal with it later. But for now, he’s got to get through the mind-numbing, half an hour known as breakfast._ _

_ _ ***_ _

_ _Jenny poured her heart and soul into making breakfast for the tribe; like she usually does for everything else. She’s such a damn good cook and it’s a shame that her food is overshadowed by the morning announcements. Tugger didn’t understand why Old Deuteronomy insisted on having them every morning. It’s not like anything is going to change from the night before. Why focus on useless information when you can focus on Jenny’s delicious blueberry pancakes instead. But hey, if it made the tribe happy then Tugger figured that’s all that really matters. _ _

_ _He walked into the massive dining room where everyone was already starting to pile in. Next to the ballroom, the dining room was one of the most elaborate rooms in the Jellicle house. A big red oak table decorated with flowers handpicked from the garden sat in the middle of the room. The matching chairs lined up perfectly, leaving enough space to wheel carts of food in and out of the connected kitchen. Beautiful and strategically placed paintings hung up on the wall to hide the dull and boring wallpaper. It was a simple grey color, but it clashed terribly with the house. And to top it all off, a big chandelier hung in the middle of the room. It wasn’t as big as the one in the ballroom, but it was big nonetheless. Tugger took his usual spot next to Bombalurina, watching as the charismatic redhead took her seat. _ _

_ _The two of them have been best friends since forever. If anyone cared for Tugger, it was definitely her. He felt like could go to Bombalurina for anything and she wouldn’t judge. She was like an older sister to him, in a way he could trust her more than he can his own brother. _ _

_ _“So Mungojerrie, huh?” Bombalurina asked, amused. A smirk was painted across her cherry colored lips. Tugger blushed slightly at the comment before smiling proudly. “How’d you know?”_ _

_ _“You’re wearing his shirt from last night.” The redhead replied. “Besides I saw you two sneak off. You weren’t exactly being discreet about it.” _ _

_ _“Gotta get the tribe talking, ya know.” _ _

_ _Bombalurina simply laughed then signaled for Demeter as she talked towards the table. The brunette sat down next to the redhead as expected. Most days the girls were inseparable; they did almost everything together. Hell, they even share a room. Tugger would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of their friendship. Sure him and Bombalurina were close, but it was nothing compared to how close she was to Demeter. The two of them were soul mates, destined to be together. Tugger longed for a relationship like that even if he won’t admit it. _ _

_ _“Good morning Bomba, Tugger.” Demeter said softly. Her mood was notably different from the night before. She seemed more at ease, like whatever was bothering her just melted away. _ _

_ _“Good morning baby girl.” Bombalurina replied with a smile. Demeter blushed at the nickname and looked down at her lap. _ _

_ _Tugger looked around the room and saw four empty seats. It was pretty common for Old Deuteronomy’s seat to be empty, he always did like to make an entrance. Jenny was still in the kitchen, but his mind drew a blank as to why the other two seats were open. Everyone appeared to be here, so who could be missing? The blonde scanned the room again, trying to figure out who’s not there. _ _

_ _“Haven’t you ever noticed how Bustopher follows Mistoffelees around everywhere?” Demeter asked out of the blue._ _

_ _Tugger looked towards the doorway and saw Mistoffelees walking towards the table with Bustopher Jones trailing close behind him. The younger man was small and quiet as a mouse. He was dressed head to toe in black, making him blend in perfectly with the rest of the tribe. The only thing that truly made Mistoffelees stick out was his black and white split dyed hair. Other than that he went completely unnoticeable. Tugger didn’t know much about him besides the bare basics. The younger boy was a complete mystery. _ _

_ _“Maybe he’s just being an overprotective dad.” Bombalurina suggested with a shrug._ _

_ _“Skimbleshanks is his dad,” Tugger replied. “Well, so I’ve heard.”_ _

_ _Bombalurina shrugged again. “Either way it’s rather odd.”_ _

_ _The conversation ended as Old Deuteronomy walked into the room. Everyone turned to look at their leader as he made his presence known. He didn’t have to say anything to let them know he was there; the tribe can just sense him. How remained a mystery, but some like to believe it was his overwhelming love for the tribe that made him known. If that was truly the case, then how come Tugger didn’t feel it? _ _

_ _“Good morning children!” Old Deuteronomy said cheerfully as he sat down at the head of the table._ _

_ _“Good morning Old Deuteronomy!” The tribe replied in unison. _ _

_ _Their leader smiled at them then cleared his throat. “Now as you all know that the ball is coming up in a couple of weeks, which makes what I’m about to say even more exciting.” _ _

_ _Whispers could be heard around the table as they take a gander at what the news could be. News about the ball this late into things? That couldn't be right. Tugger looked over at this brother who was anxiously chewing on his bottom lip. Whatever this news what he has to already know. There’s no way that his father would make some big announcement without running it by his second in command. Whatever the news is can’t be good judging by the way Munkustrap was squirming in his seat. Maybe this is what Munkustrap needed to talk to him about earlier. If that was the case, why didn't he say anything? Mungojerrie would have understood, besides Tugger kicked him out after Munkustrap left anyways. God, Tugger was a fucking idiot. Here he is moping around about how no one loves him when his brother needed him the whole time. _ _

_ _“I know this new is pretty last minute, but it’s for good reason. I’ve put a lot of thought into this decision.” His father explained. “With all of that being said, I am stepping down from hosting the ball.”_ _

_ _A loud gasp emerged as the wave of shock hit the room. His father stepping down from hosting the ball? That couldn’t be right. If Old Deuteronomy is stepping down from hosting, then who’s going to take over? Not just anyone can take over. Hosting the ball is a huge honor, a privilege in its own way. Being the host means you’re somebody important in the tribe. And no one is more important than Old Deuteronomy. Well no one besides Grizabella, but she’s long gone. _ _

_ _The entire tribe (besides Munkustrap) sat on the edge of their seats, bouncing in excitement to hear the news. It had to be big, why else make a big deal of it? Looking back at his older brother gave Tugger a sinking feeling. A feeling that something wasn’t right here and Munkustrap knew it. _ _

_ _“But don’t worry, everything is okay. It’s just getting to where I need to take it easy. I’m not getting any younger, ya know.” Old Deuteronomy continued. “You are in good hands. I fully believe Munkustrap is more than capable of hosting the ball.”_ _

_ _Munkustrap?! Munkustrap is hosting the ball? Everyone turned to look at the grey-haired man, their eyes staring right into his soul. Tugger didn’t even bother to hide the look of hurt he wore. Of course he’s going to host, he’s their father's favorite after all. It’s stupid to believe anyone else would be doing it, and it’s even more stupid to believe that Old Deuteronomy would even consider him for one measly second. Munkustrap gets everything handed to him on a silver fucking platter so why would the ball be any different. The room was completely silent which cause the grey-haired man to bite down on his lip even harder. Munkustrap wasn’t sure what was worse, the tribe’s silence or his brother’s look of hurt._ _

_ _“Well, this is splendid news!” Jellylorum spoke up, breaking the silence._ _

_ _“I agree.” Bustopher chimes in. “Munkustrap is a fine young man. I’m sure he’ll make the whole tribe proud.”_ _

_ _Tugger sunk down in his seat, wanting nothing more than to disappear. He didn’t want to host the ball, that was the worst thing he could do. He just wanted to feel loved. Whatever sherd of appetite Tugger had disappeared and he stood up from his seat and left the dining room. He didn’t care how bad it looked, he just needed to get out of the Munkustrap love fest. _ _

_ _“Tugger, wait!” His brother called out, but it was no use. He was gone as soon as the words left his lips. _ _

_ _“Let him go,” Bustopher replied. “If Tugger is going to throw a tantrum it’s better that he does it somewhere else so he doesn’t spoil the mood.”_ _

_ _Munkustrap knew has to fix this, but he wasn’t so sure how. He looked over at Bombalurina who nodded towards the door, telling him to go follow Tugger. He bit down on his already raw lip, shaking his. Bombalurina should fix this, she would know what to do._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter for updates! I sometimes post an au that involves Mungojerrie being thirsty for Munkustrap. My username is katlanacross <3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sure he knew Tugger was pretty, after all he was Grizabella's son, but he wasn't expecting him to be this pretty. Tugger's downright fucking gorgeous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for disappearing and not updating since September. I don't have any excuses other than work, school, and violin eating all my free time. Since Illinois is on lockdown because of the coronavirus I suddenly have all the free time in the world for the next month, but I won't get into that.
> 
> Anyways this chapter is much shorter than I would like, but I hope y'all don't mind. Enjoy! <3

Tugger’s mind raced as he stormed towards the garden. He didn’t mean to make a scene, but he had to get out of there. He couldn’t take their staring any longer, it was like they were staring deep into his soul and judging every last inch of him. The chilly autumn air nipped at Tugger’s skin as he threw open the back door and stepped out into the garden. He shivered slightly, cursing himself for not bringing a jacket. The garden was always so pretty this time of year. Various shades of red, orange, and yellow decorated the trees and the leaves below. The autumn flowers were in full bloom and scattered throughout the garden. Jenny poured her heart and soul into the place and you could tell by looking at it. The love and care went into the garden was incredible, it blows Tugger away every time he sees it. There was something about Jenny’s work that gave the place a homey feeling. Maybe it was the way she loved and cared so deeply for the tribe or maybe it was the way she took pride in her work. Either way, you could feel her spirit all around. It made Tugger feel a small sense of security in a place that didn’t love him. 

Leaves crunched under his feet as he walked towards the old tractor tire in the very back of the garden. It was a place where him and Munkustrap would meet up to talk or hang out. It was like their little home away from home, a spot where they could get away from the tribe for a little bit. The tire itself was very worn and missing some patches of rubber. Vines and other plants grew around it, cementing it into the grass below. A couple of trees surrounded it, blocking out the sun in all the right places. It was Tugger’s safe spot in a sense, he felt like he could breathe out here. The blonde sat down on the tire then buried his face in his knees, taking a deep breath. He couldn’t believe Munkustrap was appointed host and didn’t even bother to tell him. They tell each other everything, how could he do this to him? Then again Munkustrap did want to talk to him earlier, could it have been about this?

“God, I’m such a fucking idiot!” Tugger exclaimed, digging his nails into shins. “This is all my fault!”

How could he be so stupid? So selfish? Munkustrap wanted to talk to him earlier and he just blew him off like the horrible brother he is. No wonder Old Deuteronomy always chose his brother over him. Munkustrap’s perfect in every way; he’s calm and collective, always does what he’s told, and the elders love and adore him. And to top it all off, he didn’t sleep with every boy he came into contact with either. Tugger’s just a pathetic excuse of a human and everyone knew that. No wonder nobody loves him. A sob built up in the back of his throat, but he held it back the best he could. Crying was a sign of weakness and he’s not weak. Only pussies show emotions and he wasn’t about to prove the elders right. He just can’t. If he proves them right, then the elders would just hold it against him.

“Is this seat taken?” A small, yet soft voice asked. Tugger looked up, his eyes were glossy from the tears he held back and saw Mistoffelees standing there. He was taken aback by the smaller boy’s presence. It was incredibly rare to see Mistoffelees by himself, normally his father was stuck to his side like bees to honey. In a strange turn of events, it must be Tugger’s lucky day. He ogled at the smaller boy like he was some sort of oddity. He didn’t mean to stare but just couldn’t help it. A sight like this needed to be cherished, who knows when it’ll happen again. The black sweater Mistoffelees wore was baggy and hung off his slender frame, making him appear smaller than he actually is. Everything about him screamed “I want to disappear” from the all-black clothing to the way he carried himself. There was something about Mistoffelees that drew Tugger in. Mistoffelees was a mystery and Tugger felt compelled to solve it. 

“No, go ahead.” Tugger scooted over then crossed his legs. Mistoffelees mumbled a thank you then sat down a few feet away from Tugger. The smaller was deeply engrossed in his book from the moment he opened it. The blonde couldn’t make out what the book was, but whatever it was had to be good to have him this invested in it. Tugger was curious by nature and most of the time it got him into trouble, but he couldn’t help it. If something was on his mind he had to pursue it no matter the risks. 

“Whatcha reading?” Tugger leaned over the smaller boy’s shoulder and looked at the book’s crisp, white pages. 

“Nothing.” Mistoffelees retorted, quickly closing the book and looking up at the blonde. “Please leave me alone.” 

Tugger was taken aback by Mistoffelees unwillingness. Normally boys threw themselves at the blonde, not pushing him away. No one was stupid enough to tell Tugger no. Hell, no wasn’t even in the blonde’s vocabulary. Call him spoiled but telling him no was like telling a child no, it never ends well. Mistoffelees was different in every sense of the way and the blonde could tell. He was gonna get to know him even if its the last thing he does.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.” The smaller boy said in a snarky manner, now glaring at Tugger. 

“I—uhh...” A light blush spread across Tugger’s freckled cheeks. He didn’t realize he was staring. Well, that was fucking embarrassing. He bit down on his berry lip glossed covered lip and looked away. “Sorry.”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and went back to his book. There was no doubt in his mind that Tugger’s reputation proceeds him, but this was weird. This isn’t the same boy he spent hours observing, no, something was off. Then again it didn’t take a genius to realize that Tugger’s ego was bruised from the scene in the dining room. The smaller boy spent a lot of time observing the blonde as embarrassing as that sounds, but when you’re isolated from the rest of the tribe what else could you do? It’s not like Mistoffelees has options, Bustopher has done everything he can to put a stop to that. 

Still, this wasn’t the Tugger he’s used to observing- the Tugger he knows is loud and confident. A bit of a bad boy who flirts with everything with legs, but this Tugger who was sitting next to him was different. He was variable and open, but not your typical “I can tell you anything” open. It’s more of a “you’re a stranger and I can show you how I really feel” type of open. 

Mistoffelees wasn’t so sure what to say to the blonde sitting next to him, in a way he felt like he was intruding, like he wasn’t meant to see this and just happened to be at the right place at the wrong time. 

“It’s fine.” The smaller boy sighed and put his book down. It’s safe to say he’s not going to get any reading done this morning. Tugger turned to him, his pale blue eyes meeting his own. Mistoffelees sharply inhaled. Sure he knew Tugger was pretty, after all he was Grizabella’s son, but he wasn’t expecting him to be this pretty. Tugger’s downright fucking gorgeous. He quickly looked back at his book. The book itself was small and bound with leather. The cover was black with gold trim and lettering which gave it an old feel. Everything about the book screamed fancy and sophisticated. Maybe a little too sophisticated for the tribe’s rundown library. Either way, the book brought a sense of comfort to him. 

Tugger chuckled softly. “Like what you see?” 

There’s the Tugger he’s used to observing. A small blush dusted Mistoffelees’ cheeks. “You wish.”

Tugger simply smiled at him. He swears that’s the first genuine smile the blonde has ever given. He then dramatically laid across the smaller boy. “Oh, Misto! You can’t get enough of me, can you?” 

He bounced back rather quickly; too quickly in fact. It was weird to see the once sad boy acting like nothing ever happened. Mistoffelees snorted then pushed the blonde off him. Tugger fell to the soft ground with a quiet thud. He started up at the smaller boy with a smirk across his face and the look of his eyes unknown. Mistoffelees isn’t the greatest with social cues, Bustopher made sure of that. Why else would he keep him locked away from the others? He couldn’t tell if the look Tugger was giving him was either good or bad and quite frankly it made him uncomfortable to think about. He shifted in his seat and looked away from him. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Because you’re pretty.” Tugger said rather blunt, causing Mistoffelees to blush again. The smaller boy wasn’t sure what to say as he looked at Tugger flabbergasted. He’s never been called pretty before. Hell, he’s never talked to anyone besides Victoria and Alonzo for this long before. The most interactions he’s had with the tribe are either “hello” or “please pass the salt”. This was all new to him; the attention, the interactions, he didn’t know how to process it. 

“I got to go.” Mistoffelees quickly stood up and walked away from the tire, leaving Tugger on the ground in front of it. The blonde watched as he walked out of sight. Tugger simply laid there confused, unsure whether he did something to chase him away. The blonde sighed as he sat up. Of course, Mistoffelees didn’t want to be with him, he didn’t want to be with anybody. He rather rot than have some company. Tugger stood up and dusted himself off, then headed back towards the house. He wasn’t going to get anything done by having a pity party in the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter for updates of this au or just to listen to me ramble about cats! My username is katlanacross


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loving Old Deuteronomy was like loving a porcupine; hard but not impossible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of March 30th, 2020, its day 10 of quarantine, whoop! Whoop! Lol, in all honesty, I didn't expect another update to be out so soon. Ever since quarantine has started I've gotten a lot of writing done. I've come up with three other Cats au's, a Demebomb one-shot, and A Chorus Line one-shot, and hopefully have them out within a month or two.
> 
> I'm sorry if this isn't that well edited or as good as the previous chapters, I had a hard time getting this one right but I think I pulled it off. Enjoy!

_‘Well, that was a fucking disaster.’_ Munkustrap thought as he exited the dining room. After Tugger stormed out things just went downhill. Either everyone was silently staring at him or talking about Tugger behind his back. He doesn’t blame his brother for what he did, after all it was his fault for not telling him sooner. Munkustrap should have put on his big boy pants and told Tugger when he went to his bedroom like he originally planned. He could have avoided all this. But no, fucking Mungojerrie had to be there. The scene replayed over and over in his head. It made the grey haired man’s stomach churn in ways he couldn’t explain. Mungojerrie standing in his baby brother’s room with his pale, freckled body on display with the rising sun hitting him just right, making a golden glow illuminate around him. It was almost angel like, his beauty was truly un-

NO.

He couldn’t think of the ginger haired man in that way, it just wasn’t right. Besides he’s got much bigger problems to worry about than who Tugger takes to bed. The ball is thirteen days away and he’s got nothing done. They still need a theme, decorations, food, music. There’s so much needed and such little time to throw it all together. Hell, Old Deuteronomy still needs his decision about hosting despite both of them knowing its an automatic yes. So no, he doesn’t need a Mungojerrie crisis. It can wait until after the ball, or never. Never is also a good option. Munkustrap ran a hand through his hair and sighed. There was no way he was going to get everything done in time. He was doomed to fail from the moment his father told him to take over hosting the ball. Old Deuteronomy handed him a ticking time bomb on a silver platter and there’s nothing he can do about it.

He walked down the hall and towards his brother’s bedroom. Munkustrap knows that Tugger said to meet him in the backyard, but the grey haired man has this nagging feeling that he’s not there. Munkustrap made his way towards the staircase, only for it to be blocked by that damn redhead. Mungojerrie looked down at the older boy, his green eyes meeting his blue ones upon contact. Munkustrap didn’t look away, instead, he tilted his head upwards and sending the ginger haired man a glare; trying to make himself seem bigger than what he actually is. He was threatened by him in a way, but didn’t want to admit it. Mungojerrie didn’t back down; he kept eye contact as he made his way to the second to last step and looked down at the grey haired man. Tension filled the air around them as the two of them stared at each other. 

Munkustrap broke eye contact with Mungojerrie. The ginger looked messy but in a cute way. His mop of ginger hair was thrown in every direction and his clothes were obviously put on in a hurry. He wore a simple black and white striped long sleeve shirt and black jeans, but it looked absolutely charming on him. Then again Mungojerrie looked charming in anything. The ginger haired man could wear a trash bag and still look cute. In all fairness, Mungojerrie is the total package. Freckles dotted his pale skin and his eyes were as green as emeralds. His face was round with pinchable cheeks and plump pink lips that looked soft to the touch. Someone needs to call the Heaviside Layer because they’re missing an angel. Jesus Christ, he needs to stop thinking of Mungojerrie in that way. It’s wrong and flat out inappropriate. Besides Munkustrap can’t be gay. If he’s going to be the leader of the tribe he needs to have a wife; so they can have babies and continue on the bloodline. 

“Why weren’t you at breakfast?” 

“I wasn’t hungry.”

Munkustrap found that hard to believe. No one can resist Jenny’s cooking, especially her blueberry pancakes. They were like the Heaviside Layer served up on a plate; soft and buttery with the perfect amount of blueberries. There’s no way in hell Mungojerrie could have passed those up. Though it didn’t matter, he had much bigger worries than the ginger’s eating habits. 

“Jerrie, can you kindly move? I need to see my brother.” The grey haired man asked formally.

Mungojerrie moved out of the way and watched as Munkustrap went up the stairs. Their interaction left a bad taste in his mouth. The grey haired man was acting rather strange, but in all honesty it’s just the rising stress of planning the ball.

Munkustrap’s mind raced as he walked down the hall and towards Tugger’s bedroom. There’s so many ways he could fuck this up and make his baby brother even madder at him. The thought of Tugger being mad at him was sad enough, but the thought of Tugger being angry was heartbreaking. Sure the two don’t see eye to eye, but Munkustrap would do anything for him. The grey haired man took a deep breath then knocked on the door leading to his brother’s room. “Tugger, can I come in?” 

“Sure.”

He took another breath then opened the door, walking into the still messy room. Whatever Tugger and Mungojerrie did last night really did a number on the room. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed where Tugger was curled up.

“Ya know that Jenny and Jelly are going to be mad at you for skipping out on chores, right?” Munkustrap joked as he sat down on the bed next to the blonde. The younger man didn’t respond to the joke, instead, he simply looked up at his brother. The look he wore was expressionless but Munkustrap could tell he was still hurt. After all, he could read Tugger like an open book. 

“What do you want?” The blonde mumbled. 

“To talk.” The older brother replied. “I should have told you sooner.” He sighed then placed a hand on Tugger’s side. “You should have heard it from me. I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you.” The blonde replied. “Munku, you hosting the ball is great and I couldn’t think of anyone else better for the job.” 

“Then why did you leave?” 

Tugger sat up. “Because I’m mad at dad! It’s obvious he didn’t think of me when making his decision. Munku, I may not want to host, but I still want to be thought of!” The blonde heavily sighed. “Is it stupid to want dad to remember that he’s got two sons?”

“Of course not.” Munkustrap replied.

“Then why does it feel that way?” 

The grey haired man simply looked at his brother, unsure how to respond. How can he respond to a question like that? How does someone respond when their own baby brother is saying that their father doesn’t notice him?

“I’m not sure.” He pulled Tugger towards him, who in return laid his head on Munkustrap’s shoulder. “But what I do know is that if I had a choice in the matter I would have chosen you.”

Tugger snorted. “They wouldn’t have let you. Besides I don’t want to host, that’s your thing. I just want dad to think of me.”

The grey haired man frowned. He wasn’t sure what to say to make Tugger feel better. Their father isn’t the best at showing love for his children- or anyone for that matter. Loving Old Deuteronomy was like loving a porcupine; hard but not impossible. What their father lacked in love he made up in leadership. Old Deuteronomy may not have been warm or kind to his own children, but he ran the tribe with a passion and his love for it ran deep. There was a sense of irony there that none of them bothered to unpack, but some things were better left untouched.

Munkustrap simply ran a hand through Tugger’s dirty blonde locks. It was something he picked up from Jenny over the years. When the brothers were little they always went to her for comfort. Neither one of them could explain it, but they had a familial bond with her despite Old Deuteronomy’s efforts to keep it at bay. She was the mother they so desperately craved, yet couldn’t have. The blonde sighed softly then detached himself from his big brother. “You still have a ball to plan…” 

Munkustrap frowned. He hated seeing his brother this way and not being able to do anything about it. Tugger was absolutely right. He had a ball to plan and nothing was going to get done by hanging around in his brother’s room. He stood up from Tugger’s warm bed and walked towards the door. “Just talk to dad, okay?” 

“I’ll try.” 

And with that, Munkustrap left the room. He has so much to do and so little time to do it. He’ll be lucky if the tribe is still standing within a week.

***

Munkustrap ran down the corridor and to his father’s office. He had a plan to fix his brother’s and father’s relationship and the problem of him hosting the ball. He could kill two birds with one stone and start planning by noon. It may put him behind schedule but it’s worth a shot. Once the grey haired man reached his father’s office, he threw open the door; interrupting a meeting Old Deuteronomy was having with Asparagus and George. He panted as he laid against the door frame. Munkustrap may be in good shape, but he doesn’t run often. Old Deuteronomy looked at his eldest son in disappointment. “Munkustrap, what could you possibly want?”

His words slightly stung, but he did his best to ignore them. “I have an offer.”

He laid it out rather quickly, making his father perk up. “You better make it fast. I’m in the middle of a meeting if it’s not obvious.”

Munkustrap regained his composure and stood up straight. He walked over towards the desk, but didn’t bother to close the door. After all, he had to make it quick.

“If I host the ball, you have to spend some time with Tugger.” 

His father scoffed. “Tugger isn’t a child.”

“Exactly!” Munkustrap retorted. “And quite frankly we’re not getting any younger.” He clapped his hands together and put them close to his mouth. “Dad, this is the ball where Tugger and I go off and find our life long partners. Soon enough we’re going to be starting families and taking over tribe duties. Do you really want to look back and think about what could have been?”

As much as Old Deuteronomy didn’t want to admit it, Munkustrap had a point. Did he really want to lose his youngest son? Both of his sons having children is important, it keeps the bloodline going and it grows the tribe. Was he really willing to lose a pair of grandkids because the baby of the family didn’t feel loved? Hell, Tugger’s feelings didn’t matter and quite frankly, neither did Munkustrap’s. But he was more than willing to entertain the idea.

“It’s simple! All you have to do is do something Tugger wants to do for a few hours.” The grey haired man said with a shrug. 

“No offense, but Tugger’s a whore. What could he possibly do for fun that isn’t sucking someone’s dick?” George budded in. 

“Talk to him and find out.” And with that, Munkustrap turned with his heel and left the room. He walked out of the room satisfied with a small smile plastered across his face. That went better than expected. A little well actually, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He didn’t have time to dwell on anything; Mungojerrie, Tugger, his father. He had a ball to plan and it wasn’t going to plan itself.

***

Bombalurina sat across from Demeter, watching the smaller girl as she quietly worked. The two of them were drying the dishes and putting them away as Jenny requested. It was a simple chore that shouldn’t take long, but the two girls like to take it slow as an excuse to spend even more time together. The two of them were as close as best friends could possibly be, spending almost every waking second together. Bombalurina adored Demeter and would do just about anything for her. Hell, she would die for her if she had to.

“Hey Bomba, can we talk?” The brunette spoke up, making her best friend look at her. Demeter closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her mind ran in every direction, thinking of every way this could go wrong. Demeter’s heart pounded in her chest as she avoided Bombalurina’s dark brown eyes. It’s now or never.

“I’m gay.”

“Deme, that’s great!” Bombalurina replied with a reinsuring smile. 

“You’re not going to stop being my friend?” 

“No, Deme of course not! I love you too much for that. Besides, it’ll be hypocritical of me if I did that.”

Demeter looked up at her best friend with wide eyes. “You’re gay too?”

Bombalurina nodded and looked at her best friend with love in her eyes. “You’re never going to be alone.”

The brunette smiled with tears in her eyes and put the dishtowel down, engulfing the taller girl in a hug. Bombalurina’s rose scented perfume swarmed the smaller girl. The redhead always had her way of making Demeter feel at home. She felt safe around her and free to be herself. She only felt this way around two people, it was a small circle but it was perfect for her. Bombalurina and Munkustrap were the only two people she could trust and she was going to keep it that way. 

Demeter pulled away and picked the dishtowel back up, going back to the chore at hand. It was like a burden was lifted from her chest and she could breathe now. In this very moment she felt more love than she did her entire life. Knowing Bombalurina and Munkustrap will always be with her brought Demeter a sense of comfort. With her two best friends by her side, she can do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter for updates of this au or just to listen to me ramble about cats! My username is katlanacross


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mistoffelees understood the danger: he knew how and unpredictable is magic truly was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today was supposed to be the day I see the Cats tour at the Fox in St Louis for obvious reasons that didn't happen. I am still heartbroken over it, so to help cheer myself up I wrote a new chapter. 
> 
> I would like to say thank you for all the wonderful comments I have gotten so far. I apparate every single one of them and they make my day! <3 Enjoy!

“Well, that was strange..” Mungojerrie said as he entered the family room. The encounter with Munkustrap replayed in his head. The encounter itself was rather peculiar, it wasn’t like Munkustrap to act that way. Normally the grey haired man was pose and propper, not cold and rude. He shouldn’t think too much about, Munkustrap is probably just having a bad day. 

“What was?” Rumpleteazer asked from across the room. Mungojerrie looked over at his twin sister who was perched on the couch with several baskets of unfolded clothes in front of her. 

“I just ran into Munku on the staircase and he was acting rather strange,” Mungojerrie replied. “Like he was rude to me.” 

“Woah that is strange,” Rumpleteazer said then picked up a shirt and threw it at her brother. “Help me, loser.”

He rolled his eyes then picked the shirt up, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to his sister. Normally Cassandra and Carbucketty helped out with the laundry, but Cassandra is on ball planning duty and Carbucketty is nowhere to be found. Luckily for Rumpleteazer, her brother came at the perfect time. 

“You and Tugger, huh?” She asked as she started to fold the laundry. 

Mungojerrie blushed slightly. “We’re not together. We just fool around on the occasion.” The ginger haired man shrugged. “You know how Tugger is, he only likes what he can’t have. Besides, I don’t like him in that way.”

“But you fuck him?”

“I like him in that way.” He replied with a wink. Rumpleteazer playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head, going back to the task at hand. The twins were inseparable and have been since birth. The few times they were apart weren’t by choice, but by Macavity’s doing. Macavity, Mungojerrie’s ex-lover, the twin’s ex-captor. He made their life a living hell and it’s something they’ll never forget, something they’ll always carry around with them like a child carries a blanket. The tribe says to forgive and forget, but how can you forgive when you can never forget? 

Mungojerrie got the worst of it. After all, he was Macavity’s lover, his toy, his punching bag. Men like him aren’t kind and loving; they’re cruel and evil. They destroy everyone and everything in their touch and make sure they never love again. Mungojerrie was no exception. He fell deeply into the much older man’s trap like a fly to a spider’s web. If it wasn’t for his sister’s quick thinking and the tribe’s willingness to take them in, he would have been killed long ago.

“You’re gross.” Rumpleteazer teased. “But if it makes you happy…” 

“It doesn’t make me happy.” The ginger haired man shrugged. “It just makes me forget.”

There’s something we all want to forget, whether it be good or bad. Memories were no different. We cherish the good ones, but the bad ones stick around like a bad haircut. Trouble seemed to follow the twins everywhere they go. It was like a curse looming over them, but you know what they say: “Where angels go, trouble follows”.

Except they were no angels.

Rumpleteazer frowned as she looked at her brother. She could feel his pain from across the couch. The two were connected at the hip; if something was wrong she could tell. The twins haven’t had it easy these past few years. It’s them against the world even in the tribe they call home. They’ve been here for years, yet they don’t trust them. It’s hard to trust people who put on a facade, they learned that the hard way. 

“Jerrie,” Rumpleteazer cooed and put the clothes aside. The laundry can wait, Mungojerrie needs her more. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.” 

“Nothing, I just didn’t sleep well.” Mungojerrie lied; the first of many. The ginger haired man didn’t like lying to his sister. It made him feel gross, like he was the scum of the earth. But he couldn’t tell her the truth. He couldn’t tell her that the nightmares about Macavity were back. He couldn’t tell her that every time he closes his eyes he feels Macavity’s nails against his skin and his teeth sinking into him. He feels his lips ghosting his skin and his hot breath against his neck. Every move, every touch is embedded into Mungojerrie’s skin and it wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried. In the shower, he would scrub and scrub, and scrub and Macavity would still be there. He haunts them like a ghost in a house. They were tethered together after all these years, they are one and there’s nothing he can do about it. Mungojerrie hated him to his very core, it burned red and hot. 

“Well, that is to be expected when you spend the night with Tugger.” The ginger haired women shrugged. “I’m surprised you’re even talking.”

Mugojerrie snorted. “Tugger maybe a giver instead of a receiver but that doesn’t mean-”

Rumpleteazer threw a pillow at her brother so he couldn’t finish the sentence. “I don’t want to hear about your gross sexcapades with Tugger.”

He simply rolled his eyes and picked up a shirt from the basket. The twins had talks like this often, it was a way for them to air everything out...that is when one of them is honest with the other. A part of Mungojerrie feels bad for lying while the other knows he can’t make his sister live through that again. It’s his burden to carry around and he’s going to keep it that way.

“Besides, it’s not like you’re innocent either.” 

“No, but I’m better at hiding it.” She winked and went back to the chore at hand. Mungojerrie wore his heart on his sleeve and normally it got him in trouble. He loves and people take it and use it until there’s nothing left. He’s just a toy and that’s all he’ll ever be.

***

Mistoffelees ran to his bedroom and quickly shut the door behind him. He knows he shouldn’t be out and the consequences if Bustopher- err...his father catches him. It wasn’t safe to be around the rest of the tribe. If they found out who he really was, what was pumping through his veins, they would cast him out. They would do to him what they did to Macavity all those years ago. Mistoffelees understood the danger; he knew how raw and unpredictable his magic truly was. How uncontrollable it was. He was a danger to everyone in the tribe, so he had to stay away. It was a lonely, cruel, and unforgiving life, but he got by. He only had himself, his books, and his dancing. 

The black and white haired boy jumped on his bed, picked up the nearest book, and opened it to a random page. Mistoffelees had to make himself look busy so his father doesn’t suspect anything. One wrong move and he’ll be separated from his older brother and twin sister for a month. He would be lying if he said Victoria and Alonzo weren’t the ones keeping him sane after all these years. He can’t go back to the closest, he just can’t. The closest was tiny and dark. There wasn’t room to stand, let alone sit down. 

The bedroom door opened to reveal Victoria, causing him to relax a bit. Mistoffelees sighed softly and put the book down. He sat up then looked at his white haired twin sister as she entered the room. She wore a look of concern which was peculiar for the normally pristine girl. Everything about Victoria screamed proper from the way she dressed to the way she carried herself. Bustopher expects nothing but perfection from his children. They were his perfect angels and anything less was considered disobedience. Bustopher was a cold and uncaring man, there was no ounce of love in his entire body. He cared only about a few things and his children were none of them.

“Everything okay?”

“Misto, what the hell were you thinking?” Victoria ignored her brother’s question. “You know what would happen if dad catches you.” She reminded. 

The black and white haired boy groaned. “Tori, not you too!”

“Well sorry for being concerned for my brother’s well being.” She retorted. “I know you’re bored and tired of being in here, but if you listened maybe dad will let you have longer free time.”

“I don’t want free time, I want to be one with the tribe! I want to do things with you guys, I want to have a set chore and join in on family night.” Mistoffelees sighed. “I’m not a prisoner. Hell, it’s been a while since I had an accident!” 

“I know Misto, it’s just not safe for you.” She walked over to her brother’s bed and sat down next to him. “Who were you with anyways?” 

“Tugger…”

“Mistoffelees!” The white hair girl squealed. “How did you pull that off?”

“I didn’t. He was already outside when I went.” Mistoffelees scowled at the memory of the encounter with the taller boy. “I kind of interrupted his moment.”

Tugger hasn’t left Misto’s mind. He’d replayed the encounter over and over again. Sure Tugger made him feel things, but he makes everyone feel things. It’s what he does best. He butters people up so he has a better chance of getting into bed with them. But he called him pretty. Tugger: the wild, reckless, son of a bitch called Mistoffelees pretty and it felt genuine. It wasn’t some ploy to get him into bed, it was an actual compliment. A part of him feels bad for just leaving the blonde in the garden, but he just had to get out of there. The attention he desperately craved was too much so he had to run away. 

“Interrupted or at the right place at the right time?”

Mistoffelees paused and pondered Victoria’s words. Was he interrupting Tugger’s pity party or did the Everlasting Cat sent him to the backyard to be with him? Sure he believes in fate, but this couldn’t be it. It’s just a coincidence. Him and Tugger would never work out as friends nor lovers. Besides Bustopher wouldn’t allow it anyways. The black and white haired boy having a friend means having freedom and having some control of his life. Him having control over his life means the tribe finding out, and the tribe finding out means Mistoffelees going six feet under. 

“It’s merely a coincidence.” Mistoffelees replied. “If I really wanted to break one of dad’s rules I wouldn’t waste it on seeing Tugger. Besides! I didn’t even know he was outside until I got there.”

“Relax, I’m on your side Misto.” The white haired girl replied. If anyone had his back, it’s Victoria. Sure the twins weren’t as close as they use to be, but Victoria would do anything to keep her brother safe. She doesn’t understand why he’s locked away. It doesn’t keep him safe, if anything it wastes his life away. Mistoffelees is nineteen; he needs to be out there with his youth and not imprisoned between thin grey walls. He yearns for the days where he can live out his life outside of the discomfort of his bedroom. He wants to know what it’s like to be one with the tribe and be a part of their daily lives.

But his magic keeps that from happening. You know what they say: “magic is the root of all evil”. It’s dark, corrupt and full of nothing but pain and suffering. But not all magic is evil, some of it is good and full of wonder. Magic is hard; hard to control, hard to understand. Mistoffelees wants to know it. He wants to feel the magic flow through his fingertips, but on his own terms. He wants to control it, to love it like it's a part of him and not hate it like something invading his body. But how can he love something that is invading his body? How can he love something that flows through his veins like venom? How can he love something that’s a threat to him and his family? How can he love something that will get him killed? 

Mistoffelees stood up from his bed and glanced over at his twin sister. They were the same with the same blue eyes and the same height. Victoria had long, wavy, white hair styled into a side fishtail braid. Her hair was normally styled in some sort of braid or maybe even a bun depending on the day. Their father preferred her to wear it up. He considered it more “elegant” and “ladylike”. Even her clothes screamed elegant and propper. She didn’t dress to please herself, she dressed to please her father. He had an image to maintain and his children were required to maintain it as well. Being the wealthiest family came with a cost and his children suffered it. Bustopher’s money lines the tribe’s pockets and in return, he gets the best gift of all: power. 

“Cover for me.” The black and white hair boy said. Victoria simply looked at her twin brother. It wasn’t like him to defile rules like this, but if it got him out of the bedroom then it was worth it. She smiled at her brother as he dashed out of the bedroom. Oh Mistoffelees, what the hell is he up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter for updates of this au or just to listen to me ramble about cats! My username is katlanacross


End file.
